Kisame's Birthday
by naruto1389
Summary: one-shot. i think the title is self explanatory:) its my first attempt at humour so please Read and do let me know what you think.:) Cheerio! Kisame x OC Itachi x OC


Ohayo!

This is my first one shot as well as my first attempt at humor. hope you like it.

dedicated to laharvey125 as an attempt to cheer her up. (If you haven't read her fanfics I suggest you do so pronto. They are awesome!)

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

I only own my OC Amaya Nanami; while the other OC Ritsuko Ryouko is owned by laharvey125. (used here with her permission )

cast: Kisame Hoshigaki x Ritsuko Ryouko (aka Suko) (OC)

Itachi Uchiha x Amaya Nanami (OC)

happy reading!

* * *

Itachi and Kisame were out for a mission for the Akatsuki and they were not expected for another week. As she checked her calendar that morning, she realized that it was Kisame's birthday (1) on the day they were expected to return. [Amaya had the habit of marking the birthdays of all people known to her (living and otherwise) on her calendar].

'' I wonder….. what he would like,'' she mumbled to herself as she began with her morning routine.

She thought back through all the interaction they had in the past few months. She remembered how angry she would be when he teased her for her weird habit of dropping down to one knee and fist every time one them (Itachi/Kisame) even as much as addressed her. She rolled her eyes at herself. And that was just one thing. But now she knew better. Senpai cared, just in his own way and so she wanted to make this birthday a special one for him.

For some reason she had a nagging feeling that she was missing something important; but it wasn't until afternoon that she realized what it was. She was cleaning her weapons when she remembered the one person that just had to be there that day. She put the sword back in its place as she hurried to her desk. She could so kick herself for forgetting this, if it were possible. She scribbled a letter hastily and went to the outhouse where they housed the messenger birds (just a couple of them). Itachi had kept them just in case and this was an emergency. (That also reminded her to ask Itachi to teach her how to use the projection jutsu which they used in the Akatsuki.)

''I hope you find her soon,' she whispered to the bird as she tied the letter to its foot. The moment she was done, the bird took flight. Now all to be done was to wait.

xxXXxx

The rest of the week passed quickly. She waited patiently. But the smallest of the noises would send her skittering to check the door. She even went and did some grocery shopping (which she always avoided like the plague) just to take her mind off things (and she needed them anyways to make the birthday lunch) when she had another marvellous idea. An evil grin graced her face as she hurried home after getting the necessary things.

xxXXxx

Amaya groaned in her sleep as her alarm went off. She raised her hand in the general direction of the clock and shut it off, when, she heard someone say '' I hope you have not called me here just to see you sleeping off.''

It took a moment for the voice to register in her head. '' Son of a –'' she shouted as she toppled off her bed, glaring at the girl standing before her. The said person was struggling to catch her breath, '' you should have seen yourself,'' she continued to laugh, pointing at Amaya. Amaya stood up slowly, straightening her clothes, a small smirk replacing her anger.

'' I was worried you wouldn't show up, Suko,'' she said simply as she hugged the newcomer.

'' hey, hey, what's with the early morning mush? '' Ritsuko yelled trying to get away but Amaya persisted. ''Itachi is rubbing off on you big time,'' she grumbled, giving in.

''Oh shut up you! '' Amaya waved her off as she let her go. ''Come on, I need your help with something, '' she said, dragging Ritsuko downstairs.

XxXXxx

The girls spent their entire morning preparing a few things for the small party.

''I can't believe you thought of something like this! '' Ritsuko snickered as they put the finishing touches on the modest lunch they managed to prepare between them. They had made his favorite food, crab stew and tempura. (2) It was his birthday after all, Amaya had reasoned.

She smiled slightly. It was so nice to have her friend back with her. '' It just popped into my head and then I HAD to do it.'' Amaya trilled as she put the food in the serving bowl.

''Phew! Done at last,'' she said wiping her face,'' cooking is such a tough job, I wonder how Itachi manages to do it every day!''

"I can't wait to see the look on his face. It'll be priceless though its way more than that jerk deserves." Despite her harsh words, Ritsuko's smirk softened just a little. It was obvious how fond of him she truly was, even if she'd never actually say it.

The girls went through their plan again.

xxXXxx

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

''Coming,'' Amaya called out as she hurried to open the door.

''She locked the door again! How many times have I told her!? '' Kisame's outraged voice complained from the other side. ''open before I break it down, squirt! And I am not paying for the repairs.''

''You never pay for the repairs Senpai! '' Amaya dead panned as she opened the door. She gave them a quick look over. They didn't look injured or something, just worse for wear; so she decided to skip her routine check.

It was difficult to maintain a cool exterior when she was so excited. She nodded at Itachi but looked away quickly before disappearing into the house.

Immediately, Itachi knew something was up with Amaya. It was so easy to read her eyes. They were twinkling today, so something big was definitely happening. She even forgot to check for their injuries! However, since he was tired and they did not have any major injuries to worry about after the unusually long mission, he kept quiet, letting things unfold on their own.

'' I want something to eat by the time I am back, you hear me squirt?'' Kisame ordered Amaya as he and Itachi walked to their rooms to freshen up.

''Not your housekeeper'' she hollered from the other room. (3)

But the moment they heard the doors close, both the girls rushed to set everything on the table. She knew Itachi would be back in exactly 10 minutes and although Kisame didn't have a set time, he would be there early since he asked her specifically.

Right on the clock, Itachi walked down. He stood at the door taking in the scene before him. A cake was sitting right in the center of the table and a small banner proclaiming 'Happy Birthday Senpai!' hung from the ceiling. Even more surprised was he to see the other girl standing there with Amaya.

'' _sashiburi dana_ , Itachi-san! '' the purple head nodded.(4)

'' What a pleasant surprise Ryouko- san!'' he replied smiling slightly.

He looked over at Amaya who seemed to be waiting for him to say something. '' Kisame will be very happy,'' he nodded as he walked over to them.

''you think so?'' she asked nevertheless.

Ritsuko rolled her eyes. ''that's what he said, _baka!_ And anyways here he comes!'' she said her voice slightly flustered towards the end.

Amaya nudged her shoulder, whispering, 'look who's talking! By the way, how long has it been since you last saw him? '', as she smirked slightly.

Ritsuko shushed her, her face coloring up slightly. ''Shut up!''

''Happy birthday Senpai!'' The girls shouted, the moment Kisame stepped into the room.

To say that he was shocked was an understatement. (and it is quite an achievement to do so)

He looked from the table to the girls, back at the table, then the banner and then at Itachi to confirm that he wasn't in a genjutsu. Itachi shook his head.

''Honestly, Senpai! You think this is a genjutsu?'' Ritsuko asked him coldly, crossing her arms. Amaya's eyes widened at this. ''Senpai! How could you?'' She shook her head .

Kisame raised his hands in apology,'' I didn't think anyone would remember my birthday, of all the things! Ritsuko is here and there is even a cake, Itachi! ,'' he said pointing at the table. 'You sure about this?''

''Yes, Kisame. It's just a cake. Happy birthday!'' Itachi smiled at his friend. 'And no, I didn't know about it.''

Ritsuko handed him a knife. ''Here.'' ''Thanks Suko,'' he said eyeing her speculatively, still not believing that she was here, before turning to cut the cake.

SPLAT!

The moment Kisame 'cut' the 'cake' with the knife, the 'cake' burst open splattering the cream all over his face, clothes, the table and the floor.(5)

Amaya snickered softly as Ritsuko burst into laughter at the sight of his face and the way he stood shocked with the events. ''You have cake on you face Senpai!'' Ritsuko informed him as he opened his eyes to look at them. Even Itachi was laughing now.

''That was epic!'' Ritsuko announced as she high-fived her friend, '' I wish I had something to take a picture! ''

''Alright! Yeah, that was funny, really, very funny! Whose idea was it? '' Kisame smiled as he began to wipe the cream of his face. ''and, why should I be the only one to have so much fun,'' he added as he picked up more cream, which finally caught the girls attention.

''Oh no you won't Senpai!'' Ritsuko said, as she made to run away. But Kisame caught her almost immediately and splattered her face with the cream. Quickly he moved on to Amaya who was hiding behind Itachi. Itachi wisely stepped away from the line of fire as Kisame caught her and splattered the rest over her face.

Itachi looked at the three of them, their faces covered with cake laughing their heads off as they looked at each other. It seemed such a long time since they all had even as much as smiled.

Once they had calmed down, the trio went away to clean off while Itachi stayed behind to clean the splattered cream off the floor. Amaya joined him almost immediately. She quietly picked up a napkin and began to clean the table. She was back to her usual quiet self, Itachi noted.

By the time Kisame joined them again, they had set up the table again, this time with a proper cake and the lunch they had made earlier.

''Another one?'' Kisame looked at it suspiciously.

'Its legit senpai! '' Ritsuko assured him.

''two cakes in a day? I am in a genjutsu for sure!'' Kisame muttered '' _Kai_ '' under his breath anyways. ''Did you make this one as well?'' he asked Amaya.

''Senpai, I am a medic not a baker! '' Amaya reminded him.

''Will you cut it already? I am starving and I expect to be appreciated for all the hard work I put in! '' Ritsuko groused exasperated.

''Oh I do appreciate your hard work,'' he murmured as he gave her a half smile. She rolled her eyes again and kicked Amaya under the table to stop her from staring pointedly.

Kisame picked up the knife once more...

xxXXxx

''That was one hell of a lunch Nanami!'' Kisame nodded appreciatively as Amaya excused herself from the table.

''I am glad you liked it. Ritsuko helped me with all of it,'' she told him, directing all his attention towards her friend. That was enough to get her friend flustered. ''Nanami!'' she growled as Amaya made herself scarce.

''Don't bother with the cleaning, I ll do it later,'' she told them as she went to her room.

'' So what have you been up to, these days Suko?'' she heard Kisame ask of her friend...

xxXXxx

She saw Itachi standing near the stairs. He looked in her direction as she approached. Amaya looked away, wondering why he was waiting for her.

''Thank you,'' Itachi told her in a quiet voice as she reached him.

''What for?'' she asked without looking up.

''For all this,'' he smiled.

''He is my senpai after all. It's the least I could do for him,'' she shrugged offhandedly. They stood in silence for a moment.

'' I am glad you are here,'' he said. She looked up at him in surprise, trying to force down the color rising in her cheeks. Chuckling slightly, he proceeded to climb upstairs...

Fin~

* * *

A/N: 1. Kisame's birthday falls on 18th March as per the data book.

2\. Kisame's favorite food is crabs and prawns. I had the option of making it a crab and prawn stew; but the foodie in me disagreed and hence the tempura.

3\. I simply couldn't stop myself ! It's from Sherlock, for those who didn't know. I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK. BBC and Moffat etc. hold the copyright for that. I am just borrowing it..)

4\. _sashiburi dana - Japanese- stands for 'long time no see; :)_

5\. The cake is actually a balloon covered with cream frosting and decorations. Hence the splattering.

* * *

I aim to write another one shot where Itachi gets pranked. So I would love it, if you have any suggestions to share for the prank if you don't mind me using it.

Please read and review. even if you say ' i have read better'' its cool ! :D Just say something DAMMIT! (ahem..my bad..)

Take care. _Ja ne!_


End file.
